


More Than Celebrating?

by Bliss3240



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Celebrations, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Strip Tease, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler both are The New Raw Tag Team Champions!But What does Both Men Have Planned for Celebrating?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Ship Everyone in WWE so Deal with It!
> 
> XOXO 
> 
> Tell me if you have any Requests?

* Locker Room *

Drew Pushes Dolph against the Locker Room Door Immediately Attaching his Lips to Dolph's with Hands at his Cheeks and Dolph's on his Shoulders.

Drew Starts Walking backwards until his Knees hit the back of a Couch, Drew Sits down as Dolph Straddles his Thighs and Instantly reconnected his Lips to Drew's.

Dolph's Hands around his Neck and Into his Hair with Drew's around his Lower Back and Squeezing his Ass Through His Ring Gear getting a Moan From Dolph.

Soon The Lack of Oxygen comes to and Both have to break the Kiss with Both Men trying to catch their breath.

After Nothing but Breath Catching Dolph says " Well Shit Drew You know how to get a Celebration started."

With that Drew says" I know and This is only the first Part, The Second part Happens at the Hotel."

Dolph Smiles and Says " How about this you can Meet me at the Hotel and I'll meet up with you later because I have a Few things to do before I go back to the Hotel Ok"

Drew Nods And Dolph Starts Stripping off his Ring Gear and Changes into his Street Clothes Grabbing His Suitcase and Exiting the Locker Room Leaving Drew with his Thoughts.

Soon After Dolph Leaves, Drew sighs and Changes into his Street Clothes Grabbing His Suitcase and Exiting the Locker Room.

* Hotel Elevator *

Drew gets a text from Dolph Saying He was Done at the Arena and was Heading to the Hotel, After Replying back to him The Elevator Stops at His Level and Walks to his Hotel Room to Unlock it.

But Soon He Finds it to be Unlocked Already so he Walks in Shutting The Door To Find.........

What Do you Think Drew Finds Inside His Hotel room?

More on The Way XOXO


	2. Friends or More Than Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Continues from Chapter 1 
> 
> Hope Y'all Enjoy it!
> 
> XOXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Drew Walks into His Hotel Room?
> 
> XOXO

*Continues from Chapter 1*

Drew's Eyes widen as he sees his Hotel Room, Turns out The Whole Room has been Decorated with Romantic Music playing Softly.

He sees The Bed had been Made with Red Sheets and Red Pillows And Some Rose Pedals Leading from the Door to the Bed with some Scented Candles on the Dresser.

So Drew Walks over to the Bed and sees a Letter on the Night Stand, He picks it up and It Says.

Dear Drew McIntyre,  
I hope you Find this Letter and I hope you Liked how the Room is Decorated. I'm Really Glad we are A Tag Team and I'm Really Proud of us for Beating the B-Team to become Tag Team Champions. I Hope You Like this Letter  
With Love  
Dolph Ziggler♥️

Drew Smiles after Reading the Letter,So He decides to Fold it up and Put it In his Wallet to Always Remember.

Soon He hears a Voice behind him saying " It took me all Day but I Got this all Decorated For This Special Night.

Drew spins around to see Not only His Tag Team Partner but the one he loves Dolph Ziggler, He was Dressed in A White Button Down Shirt with Black Jeans and his Hair up into a Ponytail.

Dolph Smiles and Hugs Drew as he Smiles and Hugs Back. They Break Apart from Each other as Dolph Pecks Drew Softly on the Lips And Soon Both are Kissing with Joy.

Dolph breaks the Kiss and Says " Lay on the Bed"

Drew kicks off his Shoes and Lays on the Bed as Dolph Straddles his Thighs and Grabs the bottom of his t-shirt and Asks him" Can I?"

Drew Nods And Says "go ahead"

With Drew's Permission He slips it Off and Over his Head Setting it on the Floor. Then Dolph Grabs his Belt and Slipping it off and On The Ground.

Dolph says" Ready for the Surprise?"

Drew Nods And Dolph Leans over beside the bed to Grab a Bag full of Contents. Dolph first Pulls out a Pair of Handcuffs and Says " Wrists Together"

He Obeys and Feels the Cuffs go around his Wrists and Slightly Tightened Together. Next Dolph Pulls out a Bottle of Spray on Whipped Cream.

He Sets it on the Bed then Sets The Bag on the Ground. Drew Tries to Unbutton Dolph's Shirt with His Cuffed Wrists only getting 4 Buttons. Dolph Smiles and Gets the rest of the Buttons and Slowly Pulling it off and Laying it on the Ground.

Dolph Pulls his Hair out of it's Ponytail letting it Flow, Drew Starts to Get Hard at the Sight in front of him. So He Grabs Dolph's Hand and Switching Positions with Dolph on Bottom and Drew on Top.

Dolph Smirks and Wraps his Hands around his Neck as Drew Grabs the Whipped Cream Spraying It All over Dolph's Chest.

Drew's Tongue Lick's up and Running Down his Chest going back up to Dolph's Lips so He could Taste the Whipped Cream.

Next, Drew Breaks Apart as Dolph is Undoing his Own Belt and Pulls Down his Jeans leaving him in his Boxer briefs.

He Kicks off his Shoes along with his Jeans and Switching Positions with Drew on Bottom and him on Top.

Dolph Grabs Drew's Jeans Pulling them Down and on to the Ground Leaving both men is Boxer briefs.

Dolph sees that Drew is Hard so he Palms him through the Fabric Causing Drew To Groan. Dolph Starts to Pull Down Drew's Boxers As Slowly as He Can Trying to Tease Drew.

Drew Grabs Dolph's Hands Roughly and He Pulls them Down Quicky. Next Dolph Pulls Down his Own Boxers and Both Men are Naked and Hard.

Dolph sees the redness on Drew's Wrists from The Cuffs and Says " Why didn't you tell me the Cuffs were Tight?" He says Taking the Handcuffs Off.

Drew Sighs and Says " I figured it would be best not to tell you." 

Dolph Strokes his Cheek and Says " Next Time if They're Too Tight then Tell me no matter What"

Drew Nods And Says "No How about we get the Second Part Started Shall We"

Dolph Smiles and Switching Positions with him on Top and Drew on Bottom. Dolph Grabs Drew's Cock and watching the Precum Spread From the Tip to his Fingers.

Dolph Smirks and Slips 2 Fingers inside Drew's Hole getting a Moan From Drew. Dolph Adds another Finger inside and He Continues speeding up the Process.

Soon Drew Says " Shit Dolph I'm Close"

Dolph Continues Fingering Him and Slowly Licks the Tip and Starts Deepthroating his Cock Making Drew Gasp.

Drew Leans up and Starts Stroking Dolph's Cock at a Fast Pace. Dolph stops Deepthroating his Cock for a Second to say " Fuck Me Daddy, Just Like that"

Drew Smirks and stops Stroking Dolph's Cock and Pulls Dolph up and onto his Lap as Dolph Lines up Drew's Cock with his Hole and Slowly Getting fully Seated on his Lap.

Dolph Leans his Head back and Moans Saying " Fuck Daddy, Your so Big Inside Me"

Drew Leans up Running his Tongue down Dolph's Cock licking at the Precum and playing with his Balls.

Drew Continues Licking Down Dolph's Cock and Starts Deepthroating his Cock. Dolph's Hands Roughly Grab his Hair forcing his Cock Deeper down his Throat Causing a Gag From Drew.

Soon Dolph and Drew can feel each other is close so Drew Speeds up Process. After a While Dolph Cums down Drew's Throat and Drew Cums inside of Dolph and Pulls out of him and off of him. After That Dolph Sprays Some Whipped cream in His Mouth as Drew Tastes it on his Tongue. 

Both Men are Out of Breath as They Break Apart due to Oxygen. Dolph says " Fucking Shit Drew that was a Great Fucking Celebration"

Drew Smiles and Says " Hell yeah it was! It would be even more special if you become my Boyfriend---"

Drew doesn't finish his Sentence as Dolph Connects his Lips to Drew's as he Breaks Apart Slowly Kissing his Neck to Leave a Mark at his Sweet Spot.

Dolph Breaks Apart and Says " Of Course I will be your Boyfriend Drew"

Drew Reaches up to turn the lights off and under the covers to cuddle up next to His New Boyfriend.

"Night Dolphy Love You"

"Night Drewie Love you more"

Soon the Happy Boyfriends are sound Asleep in Each Others arms.

PS Hopefully Y'all Liked it 

XOXO ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 2nd Story so Don't Judge Me OK.
> 
> Comment Below who I should do next
> 
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Hope Y'all Enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO


End file.
